Perfect Peter's Revenge
Episode/Transcript '' '''Perfect Peter's Revenge' is the 52th and last episode of the series 1 in Horrid Henry. Perfect Peter is banished from the Purple Hand Gang. Synopsis The episode opens up with biscuits being put in Moody Margaret's biscuit tin, Horrid Henry suddenly pops up from behind the fence, calls an enemy raid, and he winds up taking the biscuits. The girls naturally chase after the horrid boy, and when Henry tells Peter to activate the trap, the boy tries but he can't pull the bottle out of the ground to activate it. The girls go through the crack and Henry has no choice but to flee from the girls, obviously displeased with Peter's failure.Henry demands that Peter hand over his Purple Hand Gang membership card. Peter complies, and the card is torn in front of him, with Henry telling Peter he is no longer relevant to the Purple Hand Gang and that Peter is just not bad enough. Henry tilts the bottle, spilling the contents of the buckets on Peter and Henry walks away. Peter says to the contrary of Henry's statements that Peter isn't bad enough, and says he will in fact do something bad to Henry. After Peter told of the incident to the Best Boys club, Gordon asks Peter if he desires revenge and ask if that was naughty. Peter admits this is so, but Peter is naïve at how to get revenge on Henry, having never done such a thing before. As a result, the Best Boys spend their time plotting it, but coming up with nothing. Peter tells them they need to come up with something awful. Sam suggests that he takes the ketchup without saying thank you after being passed. Needless to say, Peter doesn't find that good enough, so he takes the magazine that Gordon is reading without even asking him, and Peter gets his first taste of being rude, enjoying it. Peter finally finds an idea in the club magazine, reading a section called, "Have you told someone you loved them today?". In other words, using love as a means to get his revenge on Henry. The boys are seen creating a letter on the computer, painting the paper pink, and cutting the paper to look like a heart. However, Peter says the heart was too perfect, so the heart was cut to make it look like Henry had cut it, as well as putting a few stains of ketchup on the heart, forging Henry's modus operandi. With that, Peter's revenge is ready to go underway. Underneath the tree, during the time of the Best Boys' picnic, the forged love letter is then bundled together with a green apple. Henry then heads to his clubhouse, not suspecting a thing or even giving the Best Boys any sign of acknowledgement. Sam and Ted lift Peter up over the fence, Peter then tosses the forged love confession to the Secret Club's clubhouse, pelting Margaret on the head. Margaret then picks up the love letter, naturally, this comes as a surprise to Susan and Soraya, and the other girls. Margaret then starts petting her own ego, believing that Henry captivated by Margaret's good looks. All of a sudden, another forged love letter by Peter and the Best Boys pelts Susan on the head. After Margaret assumes that Henry wants her to be his wife, Susan objects and says that he wants Susan as his wife. Margaret is none too happy by this revelation, and reads her love letter. Now, just like Margaret does, Susan also believes wrongly that Henry loves her. Of course, Margaret won't stand for this bruise on her ego, accuses Henry of being unfaithful, and decides to write a response of her own to Henry. In the Purple Hand Gang clubhouse, Henry is writing down what appears to be a scheme on a chalkboard when Susan pops her head in. After getting Henry's attention, Henry asks who let her in there and he calls for his guard Peter, only to remember he had fired him. Susan then tells Henry about the response from Margaret to him, and asks him if he does like her shampoo. Henry only looks at her in confusion, asking if that was her message. Susan just gives him the paper and moves on her way. Henry then reads Margaret's letter, the contents saying: "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last person on Earth, including slimy toads and rattlesnakes. So there. Margaret." As expected, Henry has no idea what Margaret means. Henry decides to, rather than write out his response to Margaret, he decides to tell it to her face, while the Best Boys see their plan working as expected. Henry yells to Margaret that he wouldn't marry her, even if she wasn't Margaret. Henry is then met with the Soraya and Gurinder singing that Henry loves Margaret, and he says to the contrary. Margaret then asks Henry why he wrote that love letter, and Susan asks why he made that poem. Henry truthfully insists he didn't, but this protest isn't bought by the girls, so Henry walks away mad as Soraya, Linda, and Gurinder continue to sing: "Henry loves Margaret!". Henry then goes to the picnic mat where the Best Boys are sitting and asks Peter if anyone had gone to the Secret Club with the fake love letters. Before Peter has a chance to answer, Ted buts in and says he didn't and neither did the other boys. Henry then begs the question of who else could have done this prank, and Gordon brings up to Henry the suggestion of enemies. Henry denies this at first, but he "realizes" who the culprit could have been. Peter begs for his life, but Henry then decides to name Ralph as the culprit, even without any proof, as Ralph enjoys playing gags. Peter and the boys go along with it, then Henry also names Graham, Bert, Brian, and Al as suspects. Henry decides to pay those boys back with a gag of his own at school the next day.Henry decides to forge a hate letter of his own about Miss Battle-Axe, forging Ralph, Bert, Graham, Brian, and Al's signatures. Outside during Playtime, Ted tells Peter it's finally time to let Henry know the truth and Gordon agrees, saying that with this prank a success, Henry would no doubt be willing to welcome Peter back in the Purple Hand Gang. Peter responds that the truth is best not to be told. Unfortunately, Henry comes in and inquires what his brother is talking about. Peter doesn't give him a clear answer. Just like the day before, Soraya, Gurinder, and Linda again taunt Henry with "Henry loves Margaret!". The horrid boy still insists he has no feelings for Margaret, demands to be left alone, and runs away. The girls chase after him, as do the Best Boys. Little did they know, Andrew and William had overheard Peter's prank on Henry, and they too decide to join the chase. Miss Battle-Axe is hauling Ralph and Graham by the ears as Henry and the children run by them. Ralph and Graham try to escape Battle-Axe, but fail and are hauled away. Henry is then stopped dead in his tracks, and Margaret to read the fake love letter aloud again. After it is read, Henry again insists that he was not the author of that letter. Margaret then insists the contrary, and says that Henry loves her. Susan calls rubbish on that and says that Henry loves her, not Margaret. Margaret, finally fed up with Henry's denial, now plans to make Henry say that he love her, even if she has to force it out of him. Once again, Henry has put on his running shoes and flees the scene, the children in hot pursuit. Battle-Axe is now standing in the hallway with the "authors" of that poem that Henry had written, and they by Battle-Axe again. Henry thinks that Margaret cannot catch him, but he winds up crashing on a dead end, cornered, saying "...Or maybe you can." Now Margaret and Susan demand an answer to this affair: who he truly loves. Andrew and William arrive just in time to say that it was not Henry who authored the notes, and Margaret then questions him on who did it, if not Henry. The two, the Best Boys all look at the culprit: Peter. Peter finally confesses that he is the one who forged the love letters, much to the surprise of everyone and the fury of Henry. Henry then pursues his little brother, presumably to hurt him for this gag, and crashes into Miss Battle-Axe. Due to this action, she gives Peter detention. Peter happily thanks her for his avenue of escape from Henry's wrath. In the detention room, Henry arrives. Peter then brings up Henry's earlier statement of Peter not being able to do anything bad, and says it was his fault. Henry merely gives Peter credit where the credit was due; that love letter prank was rather bad and was almost impressed by Peter's elaborate plot. Henry then thinks for a moment, and asks if Peter would like to once again be a member of the Purple Hand Gang, and not only that, he would let Peter be the official holder of the Stink Bomb. Peter is delighted at this, but Henry suddenly activates the bomb and closes the door. This was Henry's retaliation to that love letter prank. Meanwhile, the boys that Henry had framed that letter about Miss Battle-Axe appear, looking none too pleased and wanting to "have a word with him." The episode ends with Henry shouting "Noo!". Quotes ---- *Peter: Come on Best Boys club, we've got to come up with something really bad! *Sam: You could ask him to pass the Ketchup, and not say thank you? *(Peter snatches the magazine Gordon was holding) *Gordon: Hey! *Peter: That was bad! (Giggles) ---- Characters *Horrid Henry *Pefect Peter *Moody Margaret *Sour Susan *Lazy Linda *Gorgeous Gurinder *Singing Soraya *Miss Battle-Axe *Goody-Goody-Gordon *Spotless Sam *Tidy Ted *Rude Ralph *Aerobic Al *Weepy William *Anxious Andrew *Greedy Graham (cameo) *Jolly Josh (Cameo) *Brainy Brian (cameo) Trivia/Goofs *'Goofs:' **When Henry opens Peter's class door, the room was in the playground. But later, the room was changed in the corridor. **When Susan shows her letter to Henry, Andrew's Sweater changed colours. **When it shows Peter looking sad at the school playground, Sam's letter changed colours. *According to the episode info, it says that Henry's been horrid for one last time. He's always ''been Horrid. *This is the final episode of Series 1. Video Gallery Title Card (Perfect Peter's Revenge).PNG|''Perfect Peter's Revenge Title Card Horrid Henry.PNG|Horrid Henry exiles Perfect Peter from the Purple Hand Gang. Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Peter